Brothers
by TARDISdoctor
Summary: Harry and Draco find out they're brothers, twins in fact, but can they become as close as they were as children? Or will that Dark Lord prevent what could be the most magical experience for the two wizards?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this story is set during the sixth year of Hogwarts, but obviously I've made changes here and there. I'm going to try and be more organised this time and update more often, but anyways, I hope you like it and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and none of the characters belong to me, but to the wonderful J.K Rowling **

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, his arms raised in welcome, Draco zoned the old headmaster's voice out; he practically always said the same thing every year, what was the point in listening to the old coot?

Draco twisted his pale white fingers, the Dark Lord's words clear in his head, _kill Dumbledore or I will kill you_. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He just couldn't. It was preposterous; kill an old man in cold blood? No. His mother raised him better than that. The image of his mother, her blond hair cascading down her slim back, a beauty for her age, but with tortured grey eyes, haunted eyes. The Slytherin shook his head, catching the last words of Dumbledore's speech. "But in the end, their greatest weapon is you". Draco's head shot up, to find that the headmaster's twinkling eyes were focused on him. He knew, Draco realised, he shook his head again, of course Dumbledore knew. He was, well, Dumbledore.

"After the welcome feast, I would like to speak to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter in my office". The Great Hall turned to stare at the two, who glanced at each other, one in open surprise and suspicion, the other in cold calculation, his face betraying no emotion.

Dumbledore was seated behind is antique desk when the two boys entered, they'd maintained a hostile silence their entire trip to his office and intended to pretend that the other wasn't there. "You must be wondering why I brought you here". Harry Potter shrugged nonchalantly, "Honestly, professor, after the years, I've just kind of gone with it". Draco rolled his eyes, _honestly,_ had he no brain of his own? Dumbledore was a genius, no-one could deny it, but to follow him unquestionably, to place all trust in him, like a puppy in its owner. He wouldn't lower himself to that level.

Dumbledore seemed to already know that Draco wasn't going to say anything. Smiling slightly, his eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon glasses. "You are both amazing young men, but you have flaws, you Harry are hot-headed, you'll throw yourself into danger without a thought to save your friends. But you, Draco, you think too much before acting, you calculate then the opportunity is gone." Draco rolled his eyes, "I didn't come here to be told things I already know, Dumbledore," he sneered.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle more, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, of course" Harry glared at the Slytherin; if looks could kill the blond would have been drawn and quartered by then. Dumbledore sighed, "I must apologise, boys, I'd hoped that I could keep this from you. I should have told you sooner, I knew from the moment I met each of you. But I kept telling myself; they're too young to know. It was my excuse for years, but now, I can't deny it. I have no choice but to tell you". Draco sneered "Oh just tell us already". Harry just stared at the professor, the conversation reminding him too much of his conversation about his 'destiny' to kill Voldemort.

Dumbledore look at the two young men before him, "Mr Malfoy, when you were only eleven months old, you were stolen from your nursery. You were given to a couple that despite their efforts, couldn't have the child they wanted. Him as an heir, her simply to love. Your parents searched for you, but you were cloaked from them. One strong illusion n charm and they'd never find you. Your parents didn't live even one month after your kidnapping. They were killed by Lord Voldemort when you were one year old, but your twin survived". Draco glared at the headmaster, "I don't believe a word of it, my parents are alive, I am Narcissa and Lucius Malfoys son". Dumbledore stared at the blond-haired boy. Silently, he waved his wand and a red light surrounded Draco. "This is a parentage spell," Dumbledore said, before two faces appeared before the Slytherin; A ginger haired beauty with startling green eyes and a warm smile and a dark haired man with round glasses. Lily and James Potter.

Draco shook his head. "No" he whispered, his hands gripping his chair so hard his knuckles were white. "No" he repeated. Dumbledore reached out towards the shaking boy, his emotional mask finally shattered. "Draco" he started. Draco glared at the headmaster, his grey eyes blazing. "NO" he yelled, "you're lying, it's not true" he raked a pale hand through his platinum blond hair. Harry was just staring at Draco with his jaw on the floor. Draco began to shake with rage, "I've had enough of people trying to lie to me, professor," he whispered. Dumbledore nodded his head, "I know Draco, that's why I have to tell you the truth". Draco yelled "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE".

Dumbledore looked at him in sympathy, "That's why there's someone here to talk to you". The door opened again to reveal the slim frame of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother?" Draco whispered, Narcissa nodded her head, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, sweetheart, I've wanted to tell you for years, but I would have been killed as well as you. But Draco, I may not have carried you for nine months, or given birth to you, but you'll always be my son." Draco stepped away from Narcissa, "I…I need a moment" before racing out the door.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "I have a brother?" he asked stupidly, his mind not ready to take in this information. Dumbledore nodded, "we tried to find him, we really did, but the illusion charms were strong and charms had been placed to hide his location. We only found out when you both came to Hogwarts, the way you two would argue, like brothers. James and Lily always used to say that you were polar opposites, and clashed like nothing they'd ever seen, but you balanced each other out perfectly." Harry was frozen, "all these years, you let me think I was alone, that my entire family was dead, and yet I had classes with my own twin?" he whispered, betrayal shining in his expressive green eyes.

When Draco returned, Dumbledore's office was a mess. Ornaments were scattered across the floor, some in pieces, some unbroken. "YOU LIED. AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE LIED TO ME" Harry was yelling, "HOW DARE YOU KEEP A BROTHER FROM ME, EVEN IF IT'S DRACO FREAKING MALFOY". Harry collapsed into a chair, shaking. "By all means continue destroying my possessions, I daresay I have too many" Dumbledore said calmly. Draco cleared his throat. "I can't be Potter's brother, we're too different, we're like a…bomb, we'll end up killing each other." Harry nodded, "We're far too different".

Narcissa Malfoy wiped away her tears, "The illusion charm was very powerful so I doubt it'll disappear completely, just parts of your initial characteristics will begin to surface". Draco nodded in defeat, Narcissa began to sob loudly, "Are you going to keep the M-Malfoy surname?" she asked between her heart wrenching sobs. Potter frowned, "No offence, but it'd be really, really weird if you suddenly have my surname, and honestly, I don't want anyone to know just yet". Draco sneered; "Ashamed to be related, Potter?" but he nodded his head in agreement. Dumbledore nodded, "As you wish, Mr Malfoy".

Hermione and Draco shared the head dormitory. It was a disaster waiting to happen. If the student population saw one or both of them dying in the hospital wing before the year was up, they wouldn't be surprised.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the fireplace, lounging in the sofas late that night. Ron shook his head, "so Malfoy is your long lost brother?" he repeated, Hermione rolled her eyes; he hadn't said anything else in the past 10 minutes. Harry nodded, "Yeah, I just…" he paused, "I don't know if I should want to stay as far away from his as possible, or try to find that brotherly bond". Hermione nodded slowly, "You've always wanted a brother" she agreed. Ron stared at the two of them, "Harry, you _have_ brothers: Me, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and you've also got Ginny. You're part of the Weasley family now, both you and Hermione". Harry sighed, "I know Ron, but it's not the same as a brother by blood, you know, the Weasley's will always be my family, but I've always wanted my parents, I want brothers, sisters". Hermione looked at Harry with understanding caramel eyes, "whatever you choose, Harry, I'll support you, so will Ron" she turned to look at him, "_won't you, Ronald?" _Ron's eyes widened and he nodded his head quickly, Hermione nodded, "now, if this discussion is finished, I'll be off to bed, before either of you come up with another idea to keep me up all night", before vanishing up the stairs.

No sooner had Hermione disappeared, the portrait opened and Draco stumbled in. Harry's eyes widened when he saw blood across the other man's torso, his face paler than usual. Draco hadn't noticed the two Gryffindors staring at him, he just gripped a chair tightly before slowly making his way towards his room, but he was loosing too much blood; his usually crisp white shirt was soaked with red, and his legs were shaking, slowly his vision began to blur. Dizzy, he stopped for a moment, but his legs collapsed from underneath him. Bracing himself for impact on the rather hard floor, he was surprised to find someone supporting him.

Harry threw Draco's arm around his shoulders, taking his weight and placing him carefully on the sofa. To their surprise, the portrait door was thrown open and Blaise Zabini ran into the common room, "Draco, I heard you had a meeting with…" his voice died when he saw Harry and Ron, his dark face paling. Ignoring their curious stares, he made his way towards Draco. "They've made a mess of you this time," he muttered to himself, taking out a small green bottle. Uncorking it, he dabbed a bit onto some cotton wool he had, before placing it onto the rather large cut on his friend's chest. Still muttering to himself, he fished out a bandage, before carefully levitating Draco a few inches off the sofa, so he could wrap it around Draco's wound.

Harry stared at this scene, "Blaise," he began, the dark-skinned Slytherin turned, "No, Potter, I'm not going to tell you what happened and who did this, Draco told me you're his brother, he'll tell you when he's ready", he looked back at his best friend, "I trust you can get him to his room?" before turned and walking out the head dormitories. Ron began throwing insults at the dark skinned Slytherin, "leave us to do the job, eh?" he yelled. Harry shushed him, "look, Ron" he said, pointing out the multiple scars across Draco's chest. Ron whistled, "Bloody hell".

The commotion downstairs made Hermione walk down the stone stairs again. "Will you two sh-" her voice died when she saw Draco lying limply on the sofa, the blood stained bandage around him chest. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide. Harry shrugged, re-counting the events of the past few minutes. When he'd finished, a voice drawled, "Pass my shirt, would you?" The trio turned and stared at the Slytherin, Hermione said shrilly, "you've just been injured, you could have _died _and the first thing you say is 'pass my shirt'?" Draco rolled his eyes, "As much as I would love to sit here showing off my bandaged chest, I'm cold", Hermione sighed, muttering insults under her breath. Ron saw that neither of his friends was going to get Draco a shirt, Harry because he wanted to talk to him, Hermione because she was in shock. Ron sighed, getting up; he walked towards Draco's room, showing an unusual amount of maturity.

Harry stared at his brother, "Malfoy, what happened?" Draco looked at Harry with cold eyes, "I'm not a Malfoy," Harry glared at Draco, "I've just found out that you're my brother, now you come back to your dormitory covered in blood, and Blaise comes in looking like he was _prepared_ for these injuries, Mal-..Draco, you're my _brother, _I'm not just going to let you be injured like this". Draco stared at Harry, indecision in his eyes, Harry sat beside him on the sofa, "tell me," he urged. Draco's lips pressed close together. Ron quietly re-entered the common room, throwing a new white shirt towards the Slytherin. Draco caught it due to his quidditch reflexes. He winced slightly as he put it on due to his new wound.

Suddenly, Draco frowned as he began feeling strange. He began to shake slightly, Harry touched his shoulder, but Draco threw him off, "get away" he muttered. Hermione grabbed Harry, pulling him back. "It's the disillusionment charm, it's weakening, I've read about this". Draco glared at her, "yes, and did you also read how _painful _it is?" he groaned and pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing them to try and alleviate some of the pain. Right before theGryffindors' eyes, Draco's hair darkened to a dirty blond, his grey eyes tinged with green and his skin tanning slightly to the same shade as Harry. Draco relaxed slightly, "please tell me that's all, my eyes feel like they're on fire," he groaned. Hermione, ever the intellectual, replied, "Well, Malfoy, it's unlikely due to the strength of the spell, you'll end up with characteristics of the Potters and of the Malfoys".

Ron stared at Draco, "how are you going to hide the fact that you're not a Malfoy now?" he asked, Draco groaned again, "let people think what they want, I'm not revealing it until I know for certain that Lucius doesn't have spies here". Harry frowned, "Spies?" Draco nodded, "He sometimes get people to spy on me, I guess I know why now - he never wanted me to know about my real parents". Ron look confused "wait why?" Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Because if Malfoy knew his heritage, then what's to say his loyalties won't change in the war? What's to say that he won't reveal all their plans?" Draco nodded, "he always was a paranoid bastard".

Harry looked at Draco, "what was it like, living with a family?" Draco raised his eyebrows; "you'll get the happy version if you ask Weasley,"

"I asked you"

"well, Narcissa took care of me, but Lucius, he was often drunk and hit her, the first time he used a cruciatus curse on me I was six, because I accidentally broke a vase due to accidental magic. Lucius is a…violent man, I've probably got about a dozen scars from him". Harry's 'big brother' instinct kicked in, his protective streak, "I'm going to kill him". Draco rolled his eyes, "shut up and listen, you git, or did you not want to know?"

Harry turned his green eyes to his brother's grey, seeing the green specks. "When the Dark Lord came back during fourth year, he stayed in Malfoy Manor, when Lucius was asked to do something, no matter what it was, he'd do it. He allowed the Dark Lord to torture me, my mother, allowed death eaters to rape her, and I could do nothing to stop him, there were so many nights where I was locked in my room, without my wand, trying to get out because of my mother's screams" Draco looked up, "Do you know what that does to a kid? I was freaking 7 when my so-called father began torturing me, I was 14 when my mother was first raped, and Lucius just _let it happen_, I couldn't ask questions, I couldn't even question what he taught me, if I did, it was torture for me. Sometimes I took my mother's tortures, to her protest of course, but I couldn't just let him hurt her like that".

The trio stared at the Slytherin in shock; they couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, of all people, would be so selfless. Draco's eyes were now strangely expressive. Harry clenched his fists, "What happened tonight?"

Draco glared at Harry, "It's none of your business, Potter" trying to stand up to get to his room. His legs shook from the strain of supporting himself and Draco nearly collapsed, only Harry's firm grip on his arm held him up. Harry gently put him back on the sofa, "I'm your brother, your _older_ brother, and I will not allow anything to happen to you, so if you come back here soaked in blood I want names". Draco sneered at the boy who lived, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and according to Dumbledore you're only three minutes older".

"I'm still older".

Hermione placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, he's exhausted, you should let him be for tonight". Harry shook her hand off him, "Draco you tell me now or I swear I will call Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and demand that you be put into protection". Draco glared at his brother in anger, pressing his lips together. "Tell me" Harry said softly, his green eyes pleading. Draco shook his head, his lips turning white from pressing them together so hard. Harry took his brother's shoulders, "How many times do I have to tell you? You're my brother and I'm not just going to sit here idly while you're being tortured, I've just found out I've got a brother and I'll be damned if I loose him less than 24 hours after finding him". Draco sneered at the other man, "I'm not going to tell you, Potter".

Ron glared at the Slytherin, "he's a deatheater" he said his eyes boring into Draco's, "he's not going to betray his precious Lord Voldemort", Draco lunged at the red head, wanting to punch the ginger into a bloody pulp, "you don't understand what I've been through" he growled. Hermione pulled him back to the sofa and sat on his other side, sandwiching him between the two Gryffindor's he'd hated throughout his younger years. She wouldn't be doing it if she hadn't promised Harry she'd support him. "Help us understand," she urged. But the Slytherin leapt to his feet again, storming up the stone staircase, slamming his dormitory door behind him.

Harry put his head in his hands, "We only found out two hours ago and I'm already messing up the big brother role" he groaned, Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "he'll open up more, Harry, you heard how much he said today, I swear that was the most he said about something other than how perfect he is, he just needs time to get used to having a brother". Harry nodded and gave Hermione a hug, "I'll talk with him tomorrow" he said in defeat, before following Ron out the head dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, and please review :) It means a lot. **

Draco was dreading the beginning of lessons; how on earth was he going to explain his sudden change of appearance. Granted, it wasn't a huge difference, but students would wonder where the signature platinum blond hair went and the cold grey eyes and the skin that made him look like he hadn't gone outside his whole life.

The Slytherin groaned, Hermione banged on the door, "Malfoy wake up, if you don't want to miss breakfast" she called through his door in a surprisingly pleasant voice. Where was the hostility? "Shut up, know-it-all" he growled loudly. Hermione huffed in annoyance and stalked off. "_Honestly"_ he heard her mutter. He smirked.

No-one had been in the hallways and corridors when Draco had made his way to the Great Hall, something the Slytherin was extremely relieved about. Not that he'd ever admit it.

When he entered the Great Hall, the silence was deafening. Unintentionally, he sought out Harry. They locked eyes and Harry gave him a tiny nod. Draco took a deep breath and made his way to the Slytherin table, ignoring his friend's incredulous eyes.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Theo said incredulously, Draco ignored him. Blaise glanced at him, the only one to search for the familiarities between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Draco's eyes were more expressive he noted, something he would definitely use to his advantage, but other than his obviously darkened hair and complexion there were no other significant similarities between the new found twins.

Pansy stared at Draco, but at a look from him, she nodded and turned her attention back to her breakfast; she would grill him later, there was no need to create a scene in the middle of breakfast and disgrace the house.

Rumours circulated about Malfoy's sudden change in appearance, just like Harry, Ron and Hermione had predicted.

A young Hufflepuff whispered to her friends as the Slytherin passed, "I heard he went outside for the first time in years yesterday,"

"Don't be stupid, he plays quidditch,"

"But it's always cloudy when he plays".

Malfoy rolled his eyes, the things people would say. A second year and the audacity to come up to him and say "is it true you messed up a tanning spell?" Draco ignored the sniggers behind him, he smirked at the young wizard "you do realise that there's no such thing as a tanning spell, don't you?" he said in a surprisingly pleasant voice, he cursed himself in his head, damn potter genes - they were turning him into a soft idiot.

The second year looked at him in wonder - where was a snide remark, the threats? - When the Slytherin simply looked at the boy, he shrugged and made his way towards his next class.

A week went by and the students of Hogwarts were no closer to finding out the story behind Draco's lack of platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Well, that was before a certain incident in the great hall during dinner.

The oak doors were thrown open and a platinum blonde wizard stalked into the hall, his eyes meeting instantly with his son's. Lucius Malfoy stalked forwards, a maniacal glint in his eyes. Professor McGonagall cut him off, blocking his way through the centre aisle. "Let me pass and speak to my son" the older Malfoy spat, McGonagall glared at the man "you will not be speaking to him in such a state, I can smell the fire whiskey on your breath from a metre away". Lucius growled, shoving the older witch back, catching her by surprise. The woman stumbled back and raised her wand, "come back when you're sober" she hissed.

To the great hall's surprise, Draco stood up and made his way to the pair. "It's okay, professor, it'll be fine" he assured her. Harry tensed.

The second McGonagall retreated, still keeping a hawk like gaze on the father and son. Lucius grabbed his son's collar, not caring he was making a scene.

"You disgrace, you filthy blood traitor, after all that I've done for you" Lucius shouted, shaking Draco violently before throwing him backwards. Draco did nothing to protect himself. Lucius pulled his fist back and punched the sixteen year old across the face. McGonagall shrieked in rage, but the deatheater put up a shield separating them with a flick of his wand. The witch blasted spell after spell at the barricade, trying to fight her way past.

"CRUCIO" he yelled, Draco grunted, refusing to scream in pain in front of the entire school, instead he curled into a ball. Harry growled, no-one would hurt his little brother while he was in the room. No-one.

Snape appeared behind him, "don't do anything stupid, Potter," he hissed, shoving the hot-headed Gryffindor back into his seat.

Draco felt the pain subside after what felt like hours, he hadn't screamed but he felt unshed tears stinging his eyes. Lucius kicked him in the stomach while he was down.

He felt Lucius pull him to his feet, but his legs were too weak to support him. Lucius pressed a wand to Draco's neck, "you're a disgrace to the Malfoy name," he hissed. Draco forced his eyes open, "I never was a Malfoy," he growled, ripping himself free from the older wizard's grip. He felt his legs shaking from the effort of keeping him upright.

Lucius pulled out his wand, "fight me like a man, Draco, or are you as weak as your mother?" he taunted, Draco's eyes darkened. "I will not fight you" he said, "you may be a bastard, but you raised me, I'm not going to fight you".

The hall gasped and even McGonagall faltered in her spells upon hearing his words. Lucius smirked at his 'son', "so you're not going to punish me for leaving your mother at the mercy of my friends, or that you never had a childhood, or from taking you from your real parents?" he taunted again.

The hall froze - did Lucius just say he took Draco from someone else?

Draco stared at Lucius, "You'll get what you deserve for the things you've done, I will not sink to your level and kill another man".

Lucius laughed, "I always knew you were as weak as your Gryffindor parents, _AVADA KEDAVRA". _There was a flash of green. "NO" a new voice yelled, "PROTEGO".

The hall gasped when the dust cleared and they saw that none other than the Boy-Who-Lived himself had thrown himself in front of his apparent enemy, casting a shield spell.

Lucius stared at the green-eyed man in front of him, "Never try and hurt my brother again or I will kill you" Harry threatened, his eyes dark and his face so serious that even some of his best friends shivered in fear.

Aurors burst through the doors, stupefying the deatheater and taking the shocked man into custody.

"You shouldn't have done that," Draco growled, forcing himself to remain upright and ignoring the Slytherin's incredulous looks. Only Blaise and Pansy remained indifferent, as they had been told earlier.

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I told you, big brother instincts"

"I told _you_, you're only three minutes older"

"I'm still older" Harry said grinning.

Draco swayed on the spot, and Blaise appeared at his side, throwing his friend's arm over his shoulders and taking some of his weight, Harry did the same on his other side.

The Great Hall erupted when the doors closed behind the trio. "Brother? BROTHER?" Ginny shrieked, looking unusually frazzled. Theo leapt to his feet, "He's a _half-blood" _He exclaimed in disgust, the same emotion was apparent on almost all of the rest of the Slytherin house. Pansy hit Theo on the back of his head, "You're not half the wizard Draco is" she hissed.

"He's a Potter" Astoria Greengrass exclaimed, "We were friends with a _Potter_". Several Slytherins wrinkled their nose in response, "His parents are bloody Gryffindors".

Hermione cleared her throat, "Everyone, Malfoy and Harry are the same people they were before, the only difference now is that they are brothers and will probably keep and eye on each other" she coughed, seeing every eye on her. "I accepted that they were brothers and so should you, you should try to think how they must be feeling - they spent so many years hating each other only to find out that they're twins".

The students stared at Hermione before turning and whispering to each other, ignoring her words completely.

Hermione made a noise of impatience, Ginny grabbed her arm as she made her way out of the Great Hall with Ron, "Is he happy?" she asked, her blue eyes serious. In answer, Hermione nodded and Ginny let her arm go, "As long as Harry's happy, I'm happy".

Ron and Hermione reached the doors at the same time as Pansy, the hall quietened when they saw this, expected a stand off or maybe even a duel if they were lucky,

They were sorely disappointed. The trio simple glanced at each other, as they walked out of the Great Hall as a group.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling up and down the aisle when Hermione, Ron and Pansy entered the Hospital Wing. Draco was lying on a hospital bed wrapped in new bandages - when the nurse had seen the bandage covering his injury from the week before she had thrown a fit, telling him to always, _always,_ come and find her, even if he had simply stubbed a toe. Draco rolled his eyes, but held back a snarky comment – after what Harry had just done for him he was going to at least try to be a more pleasant person.

Harry hadn't left his side. Draco groaned, "I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey" he reassured her, but the witch was having none of it. "You've been exposed to the cruciatus curse many times, do you know how much strain that puts on your body?" she lectured him, before rushing out of the cubical to fetch some healing potions.

Pansy rushed to Draco's side and pulling him into a rib-breaking hug, "I was so worried about you, I know what your father can do" before breaking into sobs, Draco awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his face panicked. "Uh…it's okay, Pansy" he said softly, evidently he didn't know how to console a sobbing girl.

Pansy wailed, "you're the brother I never had, what would I do if something happened to you?" before burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry and Ron were looking at the Slytherin pair in absolute awe, they didn't know if it was sweet or if they should run screaming from the room now that it seemed Slytherins actually had emotions.

Blaise simply rolled his eyes, "Enough with the theatrics, Pansy, you're scaring poor little Potty and Weasel". Pansy glared at her dark-skinned friend through her tears, before wiping them away.

She smirked, "told you I could scare them" she grinned, holding her hand out. Blaise grumbled, dropping three galleons in her outstretched palm, "Gryffindor bravery, my ass" he muttered. Draco sniggered. Pansy looked at him, "but I'm serious, Draco, I don't want to loose you, you really are like a brother to me".

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, confused. Hermione just started to giggle. The other two Gryffindors glanced at the smirking Slytherins before everyone burst into laughter.

Madam Pomfrey came back to probably the most disturbing sight she had ever had the misfortune of seeing in all her time as a nurse at Hogwarts, something she never thought she would live to see:

Gryffindors and Slytherins laughing together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews :) I hope you like this chapter and please please tell me what you thought.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me in any way whatsoever.**

The news of the new Slytherin-Gryffindor twins spread quickly throughout Hogwarts, Slytherins sneered at Draco as he past but the younger ones never tried to tease him - they had seen what the former Slytherin prince had done to others.

Draco and Harry had spent almost every night sitting in the head common room talking and had grown almost inseparable. Draco had tried to be more pleasant towards Hermione, but years of (quite vicious) bullying and arguments were hard to forget.

Harry took his role as the older brother very seriously, something that annoyed Draco to no end. Although inside, he loved how much effort his brother would go to be sure he was safe; he'd never really felt that in his life.

"Oi, Potter" a voice shouted over the grand hall. Harry looked up questioningly, and was surprised to see Theodore Nott stood up at the Slytherin table. Nott completely ignored Harry's gaze, instead staring down his own table to where Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting apart from the rest.

Draco glanced at Nott before raising a blonde eyebrow at the Slytherin. "You're a filthy blood traitor and a disgrace to the Slytherin house!" Nott yelled across the now silent hall. Pansy opened her mouth to retort, but Draco shushed her, "go on, Nott" he drawled, completely unaffected by the boy's taunts. Harry was seething, wanting to get out there and punch the good for nothing bastard who was insulting his brother. But Hermione pushed him down, "he's had more experience dealing with them, Harry, if things get out of hand then you can interfere, but he'll get annoyed if you leap up and save him every time someone so much as speaks to him". Harry grumbled, but nodded reluctantly.

Nott sauntered forwards, no doubt he fancied himself the new Slytherin prince. Draco rolled his eyes. "You're a disgrace to the Slytherin house, you've broken the basic rule of Slytherin – being a _pureblood_, you're nothing but a muggle-loving, half-blooded traitor and you're dragging down Blaise and Pansy too". The Slytherins behind Theo nodded their agreement. Draco only smirked, "Is this a challenge of authority?" he asked innocently, but the Gryffindors could see the fire, anger and annoyance in his eyes. Theo was oblivious to his opponent's emotions and continued making comments that really, only got him into more trouble. "Slytherin is a pure-blooded house, you have contaminated us and we have taken a vote – we want you out".

The Great Hall broke out into whispers, but Draco simply stared at his "friend". "You think you're better than me because I'm apparently a half-blood", he stated. "Your mother was a filthy little mudblood" Nott retorted.

Theo stopped right in front of Draco, smirking slightly; he was a bigger build than the blond, as he was built like a bull whereas Draco was more slender but maybe an inch or two taller. Draco didn't seem phased by the obvious disadvantage in build. Theo smirked at the other Slytherin; sure his opponent would step away and give him the authority of the house. But when Draco simply raised an eyebrow, he snarled and reached for his wand.

Let's just say he was far too slow; before his hand was even in his pocket, Draco had pressed his own wand against Theo's throat. "I can do things to you that your puny little brain couldn't even imagine," he hissed. Harry could almost see the pure power that was oozing out of his twin, the sheer aura of magic that surrounded him. He wasn't joking.

Nott's eyes were panicked, but he still replied, "You wouldn't dare". Draco cocked his head to the side, in a seemingly innocent gesture before leaning in and whispering into Theo's ear. Theo paled and backed away, his eyes wide and his hands raised in surrender.

Draco nodded slightly to himself and sat back down, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

Hermione gave Harry an _I-told-you-so_ look before turning back to her lunch. "Ron, let's go practise some quidditch" Harry muttered, pulling his red-haired best friend out of the door. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

Draco's eyes followed his brother as Harry left, he knew that Harry had wanted to intervene, but Draco had wanted to prove that he was perfectly capable of looking after himself. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who simply shrugged at him. He saw a little fight going on inside the Gryffindor princess, but she seemed to reach a conclusion and stood up. The rest of the hall stared at her as she walked towards the Slytherin table. Draco couldn't help but smirk (rather proudly) as the bushy-haired Gryffindor ignored the scathing looks from the rest of the Slytherin house; instead she sat down next to Draco, opposite Pansy and Blaise.

"I think Harry's just a tad annoyed that I stopped him from intervening, he doesn't like the thought of you getting hurt Draco, he's lost so much already that I think he's going to be stuck to you like glue for, probably, the rest of the school year". Draco groaned, "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," he growled. Pansy and Blaise shared a look, "Look, I know that you hate being looked after, Draco" Pansy started, "but maybe it's time to let Harry keep an eye out for you now, it'll make him feel better and maybe he'll lay off after a little while". Hermione nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to him if you want" she offered. Draco shook his head, "Nah, I'll do it. Where did he go?"

Harry calmed himself as he flew through the crisp air, his firebolt zipping up and down the quidditch field as he searched for the snitch. He knew that he overreacted earlier, but he just didn't want anyone to get near his little brother, even if his little brother was perfectly able to take care of himself. He shook his head in surprise when he saw Draco fly up next to him. "Harry" he greeted, nodding. Harry grinned at his brother, but the Slytherin didn't respond. "We need to talk" was all Draco said in reply to his brother's greeting. Harry nodded, landing his broom with Draco landing close by, and summoned the golden snitch.

"Look Harry, I know that you want to protect me, but you've got to lay off just a bit" Draco began, "I'm just as powerful a wizard as you, and I have way more experience dealing with Slytherins, besides, if this continues people will think I'm weak, and then Slytherin would just collapse". Harry pursed his lips, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, I saw you appear with a cut on your chest the day I found out you were my brother, your father torturing you, and all those little tricks your Slytherin 'friends' keep playing on you where you end up with a twisted ankle or something, I just want that to stop". Draco sighed, "Nothing is going to stop that, Harry, I've dealt with it for years, I don't need you to protect me" he said.

Harry turned green eyes to him, "you don't need me?" he asked, his rather explosive anger getting the better of him, "You don't need me to put protective charms on you every morning so Nott doesn't do something like break your arm, you don't need me to keep an eye on you wherever you go to make sure some deatheater doesn't kill you, you don't need me to just be a older brother to you?"

Draco opened his mouth in shock, "You know I don't mean-", but Harry was on a roll. "If that's how you feel, then have a nice time without me, _Malfoy"_.

Draco stared in shock as Harry spun around and made his way back to the castle. He tried to run after his brother, but his brain wasn't working; did his brother practically disown him?

Draco collapsed onto the muddy quidditch field, in shock. What had he done?

The twins didn't realise that another person had witnessed their exchange. "Perfect" a voice cackled. Seeing Draco kneeling in the mud, staring at his hands, the person knew it was the perfect time to act.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _the person hissed. The witch stood over Draco's now frozen form, "Night, night, little Drakie" she cackled again, before grabbing the defenceless teenager and apparating away.

Draco's friends didn't notice his disappearance until the next morning, as they all assumed he was with another friend. The Great Hall was shocked into silence (which was happening quite a lot recently) when Harry roared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

Draco wasn't in his comfortable bed in the head's dormitory, that much he knew. He glanced around; taking in the high stonewalls of the room and the iron bars ahead of him. His arms were chained to the wall and he couldn't help but think how medieval that was, I mean, seriously, iron bars and tied to a wall? "Aw, poor little Drakie's awake" a voice he knew all too well, said from behind the bars. He looked up and stared defiantly at his Aunt Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked at him, "You're lucky the Dark Lord has said not to lay a finger on you, you're all reserved for him". Draco's eyes widened, he would much, _much _rather every other deatheater tortured him one by one than Voldemort himself – he was known to break you within minutes, leaving nothing but a shell of your old self.

Draco didn't let any of his fear show on his face; he knew it would only give Bellatrix more pleasure. Draco closed him eyes, _'Harry, please, please find me' _he thought, wishing the conversation the night before hadn't happened.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy were all in the head dormitory, along with Ginny and Neville. "You're sure he's not in he's not in the castle?" Ginny asked again, looking over the Marauder's Map. Hermione nodded, "We also checked the Room of Requirement just to make sure, he's not in Hogwarts". Harry collapsed onto the coach, his head in his hands. Ginny was at his side in a second, gathering him into her arms. "We'll find him, Harry, we will" she assured him. Harry's head hung, "I practically disowned him last night," he whispered, his fingers tangling in his already unruly hair.

Draco fought off the deatheater's hands as they tried to drag him to the Dark Lord – he wouldn't let himself be humiliated like that.

Voldemort was in an armchair facing towards the fire, away from the door, when Draco was thrown in. "Draco" the man, if you could call him that, greeted him. Voldemort gestured to an armchair next to him lazily. Draco wearily made his way forwards, waiting for the burst of pain to come. But it didn't come.

Voldemort turned to the blond, "Draco, you're an intelligent young man," he started, his voice surprisingly soft for someone of his level of evil, which somehow made him seem more threatening, "I know you'll make the right choice when I ask you a question later, but first, how is your school going?" Draco stared at Voldemort in shock and suspicion, what was the man's game?

The strange question and answer session went on for another hour, Draco was going mental with the wait until the torture started, and he was unnerved by Voldemort's snake-like features and his pale white skin. He flinched slightly when Voldemort turned to him, "When are you going to kill Dumbledore?" He asked, seemingly in indifference, but Draco saw the small tightening of his fingers on the armrests of the chair, "Uh," he smattered, "Dumbledore?" he cursed himself for even thinking that Voldemort would just let him forget about killing the headmaster, for thinking that he could get away from it. "You remember what happens if you don't" Voldemort replied, smiling slightly when Draco's eyes widened.

"I…I won't do it" Draco smattered; he knew that Harry would be devastated if his beloved headmaster were to die. _'He doesn't even care about you' _Draco thought to himself, _'he won't miss me'_. Voldemort didn't seem surprised at his rejection, "are you certain?" he said instead, fingering his 13½ inch yew wand, Draco recalled it having a phoenix feather core. Draco took a deep breath, "I am certain". Voldemort seemed to look slightly disappointed, "So be it" he said before raising his wand at the other Slytherin, Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

_"Crucio" _


End file.
